


【臣太】公主與浪人

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [13]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/6kIForjwVMVyxAcaOo8y/＊官方春秋合宿背景，私設臣太已交往





	【臣太】公主與浪人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [苔shadow1997](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E8%8B%94shadow1997).

試著衣裝時，臣的心底便有些癢癢的。

豔若桃李。這四個字臣絕對不會當著太一的面說，但卻無法抑制的如此想著；縱使早在《異邦人》的出演時，太一便以女裝扮相出場過，可當時的末世風格雖露出了纖長的大腿讓臣心生動搖，卻未有此般坐立難安的窘態。或許是因為自己總是被笑稱是「男版的大和撫子」，臣對傳統日式的點心、料理，乃至於服飾，皆有特別的偏好；而當太一穿上公主的服飾時，臣覺得胸口那一處可說是重重的被敲擊了一下。縱使滿開的男性會一同鍛鍊體力、在大太陽底下踢球，偶爾還要一起曬個日光浴讓膚色顯得更加健康，有時會耐不住偷懶、或是跑去騷擾美妝組的幸卻被扣押協助製作戲服的太一明顯較踢足球或四處跑來跑去的成員們白皙，在美妝組彼此分享時也順帶被塗抹保養品且有纖巧的身材的他，搭配上女性的衣著時也愈發合適。

臣自然不知道太一此刻也正用眼角餘光偷偷瞅著自己。

因為先前十座主演的劇本內容而變得更加健壯的臣，雖然在幸的強力要求下正拜託東認識的身形雕塑教練提供相關建議，但畢竟鍛鍊完的身形與肌肉的削減不可能如同氣球一般想有就有、想消就消，因此臣此刻仍是較最初進入滿開、以及後續幾部未特別安排重訓身材的戲劇演出時期壯碩；對於太一而言，原先就極具男人味的室友變得更加陽剛，此刻穿上代表浪人的服裝，更是加劇了周身氣質散發的男性荷爾蒙。即便是出演綁架自己的惡役，浪蕩不羈的樣子反倒更加吸引人，故意說出些許輕挑粗俗、甚至略帶挑釁的話語，愈發容易讓人心底的悸動如同燭火般晃蕩搖曳；再加上偶爾不小心露出的溫柔本性，著實是讓太一不顧自己的衣服可是最難以學會如何穿著的，只是一個勁兒的悄悄盯著對方瞧。

兩人都默默在心裡留下了對方穿著戲服的模樣。

沒有排練的夜晚，演出的成員們不是看看左京推薦的戲劇作為演出與角色塑造參考，便是各自去玩了由電玩專家茅崎至推薦的新選組遊戲；聽上去有些好笑，可擁有豐富遊戲儲備量的至針對每個人的角色推薦了各為主角、或是視角近似的遊戲――也因為如此，扮演女裝的太一分配到的則是被新選組組員環繞的女性向遊戲。雖說可以去旁觀他人玩的遊戲，可為了認真鑽研角色，大家多是關注在其他人手中自己的角色展現、藉以豐富自身人物的多樣面貌，並不會因為對自己的角色少數行為不贊同而心生改換之意；太一就算面對再次要出演女性角色有些無奈，一開始也對遊戲裡的女性自稱感到不適應，但最終仍是沒有什麼不甘情緒的投入了遊戲之中。玩著玩著，太一甚至莫名地感嘆起：「原田這樣真的很帥氣、沖田也不錯，如果我是女孩子一定也很心動……」

「太一？玩遊戲玩糊塗了？說什麼？」

「臣哥！」原先趴在榻榻米上玩遊戲的太一戴著耳機、沒能聽見室友進房的腳步聲，他的手機咚地掉在了榻榻米上，自己也蹦地彈了起來。「臣哥你……」

號稱冬暖夏涼的榻榻米在此刻顯得溫度過熱，眼前的臣不知是不是因為將要就寢、衣衫穿得並不嚴整，浴衣胸前的開口有些大，露出了白日已經在太一眼前閃爍許久的健壯肌肉，令太一覺得口乾舌燥了起來、甚至連話都說不完整。

「我怎麼了？可沒像你一樣姿勢不良趴在地上，只是喊你一聲提醒你該睡了，明天還要早起繼續修行呢。」

「咦，這麼晚了嗎？」太一看了眼手機上顯示的時間後，連忙存檔退出了遊戲、同時也將耳機線收拾好，準備鋪床。可準備被褥的過程中，太一又有些不甘心，即便面對的是自己的對象，但畢竟白天已傻呼呼地盯著人家看就罷、晚上還被美色迷惑的移不開眼睛，實在是太不符合他追求的萬人迷目標了；於是太一故意稍微掀開了自己胸前的領口，又用雙手緊緊抓住自己的衣襟、故作害怕柔弱的表情，以女裝形象時的嗓音說道：「你、你三更半夜闖入本公主的房間，意欲何為？」

面對那穿著浴衣、癱軟在榻榻米上顫抖的人，臣感覺到自己瞬間的生理變化，一愣的同時還驀地慶幸起浴衣足夠寬鬆不會出醜，短短幾秒間又猜測到對方的小小惡作劇不過是意圖報復，但自己卻可以藉機吃點豆腐。於是臣便單手雙膝撐地的以壁咚的改版「榻榻米咚」籠罩住太一，空餘的一隻手則是握住太一的手腕、表現的下一秒就要扯開唐突佳人一般，面上揚起一絲壞笑：「夜深人靜，公主大人何不猜猜我想做什麼？或者說，難道您不知道我想做什麼？」

「臣哥你你你！」

「呵呵，」臣笑著鬆手往旁一滾，翻身回了自己的棉被上，「睡前還要練習一下，太一真努力，但還是早點休息吧！晚安。」

瞧著對方笑咪咪的眼睛，被撩的意亂情迷的太一只得默默滾回被子裡捂住自己想要耀武揚威、驗明自己絕非女身的小兄弟，低低的應了句「晚安」。

隔日一早，他們依照原定計畫修行完，又協助了戲劇演出；演出完畢後，因為更衣有些麻煩，大家多都懶得更換衣物，想著用餐完、收拾行李準備返回宿舍時再換裝即可。希特隆拉著咲也趁著機會到處去參觀他所喜愛的日本文化、左京則和綴去觀察樂園的營運以及吸收不同知識以利劇本創作、真澄一直跟在監督身邊等著監督換裝打扮，千景跑去觀察忍者的訓練、萬里與莇不知道跑哪兒去，至和十座似乎去烹煮了小豆年糕湯；相較於對樂園活動各有興趣的成員，頂著沉重的髮髻的太一與對抄寫經書更有興致的臣則打算慢步回了兩人的臥室，好好休息一會兒。在樂園裡，穿著表演服裝並不稀奇，總有不少人想找兩人合照，偶爾還有樂園有過幾面之緣的工作人員故意玩笑似的上演小劇場；接近臥室時，太一遠遠瞧見了另一位扮演公主的女孩被英雄救美，內心不知怎麼的便浮現了前一日玩遊戲時的感慨，且不慎脫口而出。

「啊，可以理解那想被緊緊抱住的心情呢。」

霎時間太一的世界天旋地轉，停格了一段空白後才意識到是臣抱起了他加速往暫住的屋子走，不由得伸手攬住臣的頸項，移動的速度彷彿又再次加快。原本距離便已不遠，沒隔幾分鐘，兩人便進了房門，才剛被放下、聽見門上鎖的聲音，太一便被鋪天蓋地的吻給深深封鎖住了呼吸，直到腿有些發軟、髮髻似乎都鬆散了才稍稍獲得喘息的空間；可還沒喘過氣，便被咬住了喉頭，抬眼看見的眼神與微微汗濕的面容、乃至於因為含住自己的喉結而略為含糊的嗓音，都令他又再一次站不穩身軀。

「那麼，就讓在下掠奪公主的芳心吧！」

✾✾✾【以下是小牛車】  
為了應付舞台的大動作，工作人員為太一接的假髮相當牢靠，也因此當臣的手指在太一的髮絲間穿梭、甚至按住他的後腦勺摩娑時，都沒有鬆脫，僅是隨著兩人倒在地上而鋪散的凌亂青絲顯得更加誘人。興許是擔心先前的莽撞嚇到太一，伴隨著撫摸的動作，臣的舌尖慢慢探入太一的嘴裡，如同羽毛般輕撓四處點火的舌，逗引的太一按捺不住的勾住了對方的唇舌，手也無法抑制的探入臣的領口。

「嗯？公主大人不問在下要對您做什麼了嗎？」

聽完臣的問話，太一的臉因為羞惱不僅比平時高了許多溫度、更是紅的如同盛放的桃花，年輕又充滿活力的身軀更是壓不住對身上人的索求與飢渴，可實在不願就這樣落於下風，因此他頭一揚、故作高傲的說：「本公主管你做什麼，若是不能讓本公主盡興，第一個就罰你！」

「如此看來，在下非得盡力不可了呢。」

臣的手直接撩開本來嚴嚴實實的公主宮裝，白皙的身體半遮半掩，別有一番風情，因為先前訓練與平日操持家務而有些粗礪的手掌撫上皮膚，帶起一陣顫慄。衣裳凌亂已如花，臣卻擔憂它不甘寂寞綻放似的沿著頸項、胸口、腰腹、大腿與私處紛紛綴下紅痕，猶如櫻花盛宴，加上原有的兩朵茱萸，可說是百花爭妍；細微的抽氣聲與低弱的呻吟，聽在癡心人耳裡，恍若春日婉轉的鳥鳴。

「殿下喜歡嗎？」

「少、少囉嗦，快繼續……」

「殿下想來難得說粗話，」雖然太一的語調有些小小的怨懟，可臣只當作是兩人之間少見的情調，也因此毫不吝嗇地說出自己的真心。「但在下很喜歡。」

太一因為感官刺激而有些朦朧的雙眼，其實依舊將臣看的清晰。他同樣伸出手朝對方的衣服內側尋去，觸上那較自己堅實許多、強悍之餘亦有著一度軟弱而頹喪的胸膛，用自己的掌心感受有力的數下心跳後，他便攀著對方坐起了身；以跨坐的姿態坐在臣身上能夠明白感應熱情的部位，先是伸出舌描繪了男人的唇線，接著濕熱的小蛇便開始游走，彷彿是學習一般跟著對方先前在自己身上遊歷的途徑留下足跡，惹得對方同樣為自己喘息不已。一直到終點時，他的臉忽地被手掌捧起，太一才眨眨眼，不理解對方為何要自己停下。

「要讓公主這麼做，在下可捨不得。」臣回給了他一記挑眉，看似浪蕩的表情卻包裹著疼寵的心。「可讓在下為殿下服務，倒是使得。」說罷，不等他口中的公主反應，便托起他的臀、讓太一靠在牆上後，接著毫不猶豫的含入了前一晚太一在被窩裡藏起以遮掩自身心緒的小夥伴；這一下刺激，逼得太一立刻彎下了腰，僅能抱住對方的頭、試圖夾緊腿制止對方，可卻僅是誘使的對方吞吐的更加賣力，手上還毫不客氣的揉捏勾人的所在，更在情事入口的邊緣試探。愈發迫切的喘息與益加高亢的呻吟，暈染的太一的眼梢幾乎呈現原本髮色的紅艷帶淚，因為過於密集的進攻而無法吞回的唾液順著嘴角溜下，卻又馬上被注意到的臣給嚥去――因為太一下方的莖根已在爆發邊緣，他恰好吊著對方的胃口，讓太一坐回自己的身上、賦予濃烈的親吻之餘，不忘將心愛之人的體液吞吃入腹。

「臣、臣哥……」

「嗯？」

「不、不要停啊……」

「再等等。」

與臣要求對方忍耐的緩慢語調迥異，因為先前漫長的撫慰使得抗拒逐漸柔軟的拓展動作變得愈發急迫，一進一出的動作讓太一忍不住向他索吻、同時雙腿更是纏繞在臣的腰際間磨蹭不放。看著身上衣衫凌亂的戀人，臣莫名有種自己當真成了路邊時而作惡、時而仗義的浪人，趁著夜黑風高強搶了嬌貴公主的錯覺；由肩頭褪掛在臂彎的衣袖、以及因為攀附而堆積在腰臀之間的衣襬，樣樣都催化了臣的慾念，黏膩的水聲更是恍若在耳畔一般響動著他的心，令臣也想加快速度同時滿足兩人的心情。

「可以了……」

「……真的？」

「真的可以了！」

聽見對方哭腔似的喊聲，臣再也無法平靜的闖入了肖想一日有餘的花徑。花朵自是嬌嫩，縱然有先前無數的準備，太一仍是憋了口氣、有些喘不上來，心疼得臣只是任由自己的硬挺在對方體內動也不動，反倒專注地撩撥戀人身上所有敏感的部位好讓他放鬆、讓一瞬蒼白的面容再次染上香豔之色，才在太一的撒嬌要求下緩慢的動作。

對太一而言，臣的體貼與溫柔讓他沒有半分受到輕視的感受，可這般滴水磨石的速度在此刻卻顯得格外擾人，令他不禁一口咬在了對方的肩膀上。這一咬就壞事了，被當作是呼喚並應許他的訊號，太一立刻感受到臣的動作變得強硬起來；特別是坐在臣的身上，太一腦海裡浮現的竟是擄劫了公主的浪人在追擊下，搶了一匹馬並將公主抱在懷中奔馳的情景――自然，身下絕不會如現實這般一片狼藉的色情。太一昏昏沉沉的腦袋不知怎麼的突然這麼想著，下一刻便因為戀人猛力的一撞而驚呼出聲。

「嗷！」

「分什麼心呢？看來在下還沒能讓殿下盡興呢……」  
懲罰的一撞彷彿只是個開端，跟隨而來的是如同狂風驟雨般的愛意。臣的動作不再溫吞，原先眷戀溫暖緊緻的所在故不肯離去的火熱似乎察覺欲擒故縱能獲得更佳的效果，於是硬物便時而進時而退、滯留與暫離的間隔又不定，讓身上的人耐不住的不斷發出嗚咽與乞求聲；浪人健碩的肉體燒著滾燙的溫度熨貼著公主無力綿軟的身軀，同時不忘在叼著公主白玉上粉嫩嬌蕊使其挺翹之餘，搓揉並使勁的攬住對方的腰肢，讓其順著擺動的力道方向與自己合為一體。

強烈高度的感官刺激，令太一有些無法承受，試圖想要掙脫、緩解連續不斷的衝動反應，然而雙手卻被握住緊扣在牆面，動彈不了分毫；不過劇烈的衝擊著實既快樂又難受，臣彷彿感受到了太一的些微不適，便再次用雙手將他托起、任由自身的粗壯自濕軟的銷魂處滑落，讓太一換了個跪趴在鋪散著兩人交纏之間散佈衣物的榻榻米上的姿勢。可眼瞧著戀人身上僅剩的內衫因為汗水而變得若隱若現，被欺負狠的眼眸露出幾分妖冶，嘴裡還因為突然陷入的空虛而喃喃唸著「臣哥？快、快進來……」的邀請，臣忍不住咬唇湊到對方耳邊回了句「這可是殿下自找的了」，便將對方狠狠壓在身下、不顧一切的瘋狂抽送――而韁繩一但脫了手，自然就如同覽賞春宮圖時眼底燃起的火，越燒越旺無法平息，失控的理智與馬蹄疾奔揚起的塵灰一同被拋諸腦後。

「啊、臣哥！別、唔……」

「難道太一不想要我嗎？」

猶如被角色附身、可又清晰明白自身情真意切絕非縱慾而已，額間縱使汗濕、臣卻笑的肆意，在愛人措不及防時輕咬了對方的脖頸，聽見對方的悶哼也不踟躕，而是一面重重的將自己埋入太一體中，一面以帶著薄繭的手指一吋一吋地掃過他身體的每一處。接受他難得粗暴動作的太一，那時輕時重的頂撞帶來的不僅是疼痛、更有著歡愉，可對方調笑的話語令他不由得有些惱恨，拚盡了僅存的氣力抬起一隻手，扶住男人的面頰並側過自己的頭吻了上去；哪裡知道肌膚相貼的對方品嘗到甘美的味道後反客為主，捏住他的下頷、循著唇齒間的縫隙竄了進去，汲取更多甜蜜的汁液。

花朵有了雨水的滋潤，自當是豔冠群芳；而公主有了浪人的愛寵，更顯得國色天香。

✾✾✾  
【事後】  
「臣、臣哥！衣服要怎麼辦！」

「你躺著休息，我趕緊去洗洗、熨燙完就沒事了。」

不知道兩人回房並未依原定計畫抄經休息的樂園工作人員，在滿開成員歸還戲服時對兩人的「客氣」頻頻道謝、直言衣服交由他們清洗即可，更別說他們竟還熨燙一番，真是太折煞人了。

只有兩個人在心底扭扭捏捏的想著：下回絕對不能再受到戲服影響貪歡了，舒服是一時爽快，可事後簡直要把人嚇壞啊！


End file.
